Una luz en la Oscuridad
by MissBlackLowoodBeiFong
Summary: ¿Que es mejor? ¿vivir cien años en la oscuridad o doscientos, pero con una luz que te pueda guiar? Nico no tenia ninguna atadura con nadie, hasta que apareció ella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola de nuevo! Pues, ¿que creen? Me llego esta historia a la cabeza y la tuve que escribir :D_**

**_No planeo hacerla muy larga, todo depende de como vaya fluyendo, pero sera una historia corta, en comparación con La hija de Neptuno, que ya tengo muchas ideas para esa xD_**

**_Y la historia, de nuevo, es post-guerra con Gea y muy probablemente sea una historia de amor y no una donde influyan las fuerzas extrañas de los gigantes o titanes o primordiales o cosas así xD_**

**_So, espero que les guste, todo me lo pueden hacer saber en los comentarios, que siempre son muy bien aceptados._**

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

**NICO**

Pasearse por las orillas del Campamento Mestizo era una de las maneras que utilizaba para no salir huyendo del lugar. Los campistas ya lo aceptan, un poco mejor, pero seguía siendo el que no encajaba. Su padre lo había obligado a regresar al campamento, diciéndole que debía ser un chico más "social", lo que era bastante irónico viniendo del Dios del Inframundo, que pocas veces salía para hablar con otras personas vivas. Pero sus paseos servían también para que la Señorita O'Leary saliera del corral gigante que Leo le había diseñado. Percy era el dueño absoluto de la perra, pero esta no trataba de matar a Nico cada vez que se le acercaba, siendo hijo de Hades, los perros del Infierno no buscaban atacarlo y menos la perra que paseaba a su lado, que era su única amiga en el lugar y la única que no lo veía como si fuese un ciclope con tres ojos.

También visitaba a su hermana, Hazel, en el Campamento Júpiter, pero viajar por las sombras aún era algo cansado y hacerlo de Long Island hasta California, no era lo más conveniente, si solo era por el fin de semana.

Mientras la Señorita O'Leary buscaba la pelota que Nico le había lazado, escucho ruidos en el bosque, pero del otro lado de la barrera del pino de Thalia. Cuando la Señorita O'Leary llego con la pelota, soltó un gruñido en dirección al bosque.

"¿Qué pasa chica?" pregunto Nico y obtuvo su respuesta al escuchar un grito de auxilio.

Corrió fuera de la protección del campamento, con la Señorita O'Leary siguiéndolo de cerca. Se detuvo para poder escuchar mejor y vio a una persona pasar corriendo no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, que era perseguida por un ciclope y un perro del Infierno.

_Genial._ Pensó y se fue en dirección del ciclope. No avanzo mucho, cuando se detuvo y se ocultó en la sombras, donde vio frente al ciclope a una muchacha de unos 15 años en el piso y viendo al monstro con terror. Llevaba puesto un uniforme blanco y rojo.

"Cena" dijo el ciclope "rica cena".

"A…a…aléjate de mí" dijo la chica con miedo, que intento levantarse, pero no pudo.

Y Nico decidió que era hora de ayudar y esperaba no interferir en el trabajo de las furias.

Salió de las sombras, se paró frente a la chica y saco su espada de hierro Estigio. El ciclope sonrió al verlo, tal vez pensaba que iba a cenar más.

"Más comida" dijo y se lanzó contra Nico.

No le fue difícil encargarse del ciclope, pero había olvidado al perro de Infierno, que se lanzó contra la chica. Fue una suerte que la Señorita O'Leary estuviera con él, pues ella se lanzó contra el perro y en unos pocos minutos, solo quedaba polvo dorado en el aire. Se volteó hacia la muchacha, que seguía en el piso y lo miraba sorprendida. Tenía el cabello color chocolate, pero no en un tono del chocolate en barra, era más del color al chocolate caliente y los ojos grises. Nadie llegaba tan cerca del campamento, a menos de que fuese un mestizo y estaba seguro, de que la chica lo era.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Nico.

"Acabas de matar a esa cosa" dijo la muchacha.

"Era un ciclope ¿estás bien?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Y ese perro gigante mato al otro perro gigante" volvió a responder la chica, sin responder a la pregunta.

"Si, lo mato, ahora me gustaría que me respondieras si estás bien para poder irme" le dijo Nico de manera brusca y la muchacha lo vio enojada.

"¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!" le dijo ella enojada "¿Crees que si lo estuviera estaría tirada aquí?".

"Supongo que no ¿Qué haces en este lugar?".

"¿Tu qué crees que hago aquí? ¿Buscar que me maten? Me escape de mi academia y termine en el bosque y luego esa cosa con su perro gigante empezó a cazarme" le respondió ella y Nico cada vez sentía la necesidad de alejarse y dejarla ahí, su tono lo irritaba "¿tú que haces aquí?".

"Yo vivo por aquí" le contesto y empezó a avanzar hacia ella "¿Por qué escapaste de tu academia?".

La muchacha bajo la vista y Nico creyó que no le iba a responder, pero lo hizo "me canse de que mi padre me mande a una academia nueva cada vez que no apruebo con buenas calificaciones, no entiende que tengo dislexia y TDHA, soy su única hija y aparentemente, su mayor vergüenza, así que me pareció buena idea huir, tal vez se dé cuenta dentro de dos meses que desaparecí".

"Tienes un padre modelo" le dijo Nico con sarcasmo, pues ya Hades más de una vez le había dicho a Nico que él era una vergüenza y que hubiese sido mejor que muriera él en lugar de su hermana, Bianca.

"Lo sé" le dijo la chica "pero no le va a importar mucho que desaparezca, no soy más que una piedra en su zapato".

Nico asintió "¿sabías que no eres una persona normal?" le pregunto.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto ella con molestia "¿Qué acaso me conoces o que, como para decir eso?".

"A ti no, pero creo que a tu madre si".

La cara de la muchacha se puso pálida "mi madre me abandono, o eso es lo que dijo mi padre, que me tuvo y me dejo afuera de su mansión, como si fuese un traste sucio".

"A todos nos tienen que dejar" le dijo Nico.

"¿De qué rayos hablas, chico raro?".

"Mi nombre el Nico y será mejor que te lleve al campamento, Quirón te lo explicara mejor"

"A mí no me vas a llevar a ningún lado".

"Ok, quédate aquí y rézale a los dioses para que no te salgan más monstros" se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, si la chica no lo quería acompañar, no la iba a obligar, tal vez ya que estuviera muerta sería un mejor prospecto para tener una conversación "Señorita O'Leary, vámonos" le llamo a la perra, que estaba a un lado de la chica, olfateándola.

No avanzo mucho, cuando la chica le grito "¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí sola! ¡Eres muy poco caballeroso!" Nico no se detuvo y siguió avanzando "¡Esta bien! ¡Iré contigo!" esta vez detuvo el paso y volteo hacia la chica.

"Bien, levantaste, que no tengo todo el día y tengo cosas que hacer" le grito Nico.

"¡Si pudiera levantarme, ya lo habría hecho!" le grito ella enojada "tengo el tobillo roto o algo así, por lo que no veo muchas opciones, así que tendrás que ayudarme a avanzar".

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y avanzo de regreso hacia ella, le ordeno a la Señorita O'Leary que se pusiera detrás de la chica, para que pudiera montarse sobre la perra "sube al lomo de la perra" le dijo Nico y la muchacha le lanzo una mirada iracunda.

"¿Qué parte de no puedo levantarme no te quedo clara?" le pregunto como si él estuviera idiota "tienes que ayudarme a subir".

A Nico no le gusto eso, no le gustaba tocar a las personas, ni que lo tocaran, la única excepción a la regla, era Hazel y tampoco se la pasaba abrazándola, por lo que la idea de ayudar a la muchacha a subir al lomo de la perra no le gustaba, pero era eso o cargar con ella o que cuando muriera, lo acosara por toda la eternidad. Sin mucho entusiasmo, le paso un brazo a la chica por la cintura, ella lo tomo del cuello y la ayudo a levantarse, con mucho trabajo, se recargo en el costado de la Señorita O'Leary.

"Ya te ayude a levantarte, ahora, súbete" le dijo Nico.

"Es que eres sordo ¿verdad? Tienes que ayudarme a subir, no puedo yo sola".

Nico soltó un soplido de exasperación y volvió a acercarse a ella. La tomo de la cintura, mientras ella ponía las manos en sus hombros. Nico se dio cuenta de que desprendía un raro aroma a menta y flor de azar. La subió al lomo de la perra y se alejar de ella de inmediato "listo ¿o necesitas algo más?".

"No, Nico, muchas gracias" le dijo ella de mala gana y él se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo al escuchar a la chica hablar de nuevo "por cierto, soy Jenna".

"No te pregunte por tu nombre" le dijo él.

"Yo tampoco y aun así, me lo diste, así que estamos a mano".

Nico prefirió ya no decir nada y empezó a avanzar con dirección al Campamento Mestizo. Mientras más rápido se deshiciera de ella, mucho mejor, otros campistas la podían soportar.

* * *

**_¿Como la vieron? Se que el cap es corto, pero esa era la idea xD_**

**_Ya saben, espero sus comentarios._**

**_Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2- Una nueva amiga, o tal vez no

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

La chica no volvió a hablar con Nico mientras entraban al campamento, pero si la escucho hablar con la Señorita O'Leary, cosa que tenía a la perra feliz, según lo pudo notar, pues hacia ruidos como si fuese un cachorrito. Vio a varios campistas mirarlos de manera curiosa y seguirlos hasta que llegaron a la Casa Grande, donde Quirón estaba afuera, jugado cartas con el Sr. D.

"Buenas tardes" saludo Nico.

"Buenas tardes, Rico, ¿Qué se te ofrece?" preguntó el Sr. D.

"Es Nico, Dionisio" dijo Quirón y levanto la vista "Oh, veo que traes compañía"

Nico asintió "la encontré a las afueras del campamento, siendo perseguida por un ciclope" y le explico al centauro lo que había sucedido.

"Muy bien, una campista más" dijo Quirón contento.

"Si, genial" dijo el Sr. D con sarcasmo.

"Y ¿Por qué no baja de la espalda de la Señorita O'Leary?" pregunto Quirón viendo a la chica aun sobre la perra.

"No puedo" respondió la chica "me lastime el tobillo".

"Oh, bueno, eso se puede arreglar, eh, Nico, ¿serias tan amable de ayudarla a bajar?" le pregunto Quirón.

A Nico no le gustó la idea, pero el centauro era de las pocas personas que eran amables con él, así que ayudo a Jenna a bajar. Cuando se acercó a ella, le lazo una mirada de disgusto, quería que le quedara claro que no la ayudaba por gusto. La chica de mala gana le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras la llevaba hacia una silla para que se sentara.

"Gracias" le dijo Jenna de mal pelo. Nico no le respondió.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto Quirón.

"Jenna Carlton" le respondió ella.

"Muy bien, Jenna, bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo".

Nico, que vio ya no era requerido, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la bahía de los fuegos artificiales. La Señorita O'Leary había desaparecido y no se había dado cuenta de cuándo. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que casi se estrella contra Piper.

"¡Wow! Hola Nico" saludo con una sonrisa la hija de Afrodita.

"Hola Piper" le dijo él.

"Escuche que llego una persona, ¿es cierto?" pregunto ella y el asintió.

"Está en la Casa Grande platicando con Quirón".

"Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Porque yo la lleve ahí".

Piper lo miro sorprendida. Ella, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Frank y Leo eran los únicos que no le hacían mala cara al verlo y con los que podía mantener una conversación de más de 15 minutos.

"Eso…está muy bien" dijo Piper contenta.

"No te emociones, sigo siendo antisocial y lúgubre, la chica ya me odia".

"¡Ay Nico!" lo regaño "¿Cómo se supone que te voy a conseguir a una novia, si asustas a todo el mundo?".

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Piper, no necesito una novia, así que deja de intentarlo".

La muchacha puso las manos en la cadera y lo observo con ojo crítico "no me importa lo que digas, Di Angelo, te voy a conseguir una novia, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida".

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro "buena suerte" le dijo y siguió su camino, consciente de que Piper lo seguía observando.

* * *

"Jackson, Chase ¿Quién les dijo que era hora de un descanso?"

Percy y Annabeth estaban tirados en el piso, el entrenador Hedge los estaba matando con tantas actividades sin sentido que los hacia ejecutar y ya estaban ambos cansados y sedientos.

"Cinco minutos, entrenador, en lo que Piper regresa con agua" pidió Percy.

"¡Cinco minutos mis cuartos traseros peludos! ¿Crees que los monstros te darán cinco minutos? Mueve el trasero, Jackson".

Percy se puso de pie y empezó a escalar de nuevo el muro de lava. Annabeth no le hizo caso Hedge, estaba cansada y ya no tenía fuerza ni para cerrar los ojos.

"¿Dónde rayos esta Piper? ¿Fue a conseguir el agua en un manantial en China o qué?" pregunto una voz al lado de Annabeth.

"No lo sé Leo, pero si no regresa en 5 minutos, cuando llegue, habré muerto por deshidratación" le respondió Annabeth y Leo solo se rio.

"¡Valdez! ¡Sin descansos!" grito Hedge y Leo, como pudo, se levantó.

En cuanto el muchacho empezó a subir el muro de lava, llego Piper con el agua "¡ya volví!"

"¿Qué rayos te tomo tanto tiempo, reina de la belleza?" le pregunto Leo, que no había avanzado mucho y se regresó para poder tomar agua. Percy apareció tres segundos después y bebió tanta agua como pudo.

"Lo lamento, pero llego una chica nueva" dijo Piper.

"¿Y cómo llego?" preguntó Percy.

"Sobre el lomo de tu perra" le contesto Piper con una sonrisa.

"¿De mi perra? ¿Hablas de la Señorita O'Leary?".

"¿Qué otra perra tienes? Si, sobre su lomo, Nico la traía de paseo y salvo a la chica de ser la cena de un ciclope".

"Espera ¿Qué Nico?" pregunto Leo y Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pues no hay muchos Nico's en el campamento ¿o sí?".

"¿Hablas de Nico Di Angelo? ¿Nico-te-voy-a-atravezar-con-mi-espada-de-hierro-Estigio-si-me-miras-feo Di Angelo?" volvió a preguntar Leo.

"¡Si Leo Valdez! De él" le dijo Piper molesta.

"¿Y la chica? ¿Cómo está?" preguntó Annabeth.

"Bien, tenía lastimado el tobillo, pero Liam, de la cabaña de Apolo, la estaba curando cuando me vine, se llama Jenna, tiene quince años y es muy mona".

Leo hablo de nuevo, luego de vaciar su quinto vaso de agua "¿y supongo que por eso te tardaste? Por estar sacándole información a la recién llegada".

"No exactamente, pero como intento conseguirle una novia a Nico, tal vez ella llenaba los requisitos".

"¿Y los lleno?" pregunto Annabeth con una sonrisa. Ya sabía de los planes que Piper y Hazel tenían de conseguirle una novia al pobre de Nico, pero como la mayoría de las chicas le tenían miedo, no estaban teniendo buena suerte en ninguno de los dos campamentos. Annabeth no podía visualizar a Nico con novia, no lo imaginaba romántico regalando chocolates y ositos de peluche. El chico no era feo, pero siendo hijo de Hades, pasaba más tiempo con los muertos que con los vivos y probablemente su definición de un _paseo romántico_ era llevar a la chica por un tour en el Inframundo, pasear en el bote de Caronte y terminar en una cena para dos frente a los Campos de Castigo.

Si, definitivamente Annabeth no podía ver al chico ser novio de alguien, a menos que ese alguien estuviese muerto.

"Pues, desgraciadamente no" dijo Piper "pero todo es culpa de Nico, ya logro que la chica lo encontrara desagradable y molesto, aunque me confeso que le parecía un poco guapo, con todo y su mal carácter".

"Quien lo hubiese pensado" dijo Leo, "Nico Di Angelo, todo una casanova".

"Creo que a Nico le falta mucho para ser un casanova" dijo Percy "empezando por su aberración hacia los seres vivos".

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Nico vio a Jenna sentada en la mesa de Hermes, donde los recién llegados siempre se sentaban hasta que su padre o madre divinos los reclamaran. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento. No parecía muy contenta, no habla con nadie y se limitaba a comer su cena. Nico conocía la mirada de la muchacha, era esa que tenía él siempre, esa que decía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero no se explicaba porque ella podía sentirse así, si era una chica bastante normal.

"¿Echándole un ojo a la nueva?" pregunto una voz a su espalda y un segundo después, Leo Valdez estaba sentado a su lado "Piper tenía razón, es muy bonita".

"Creí que ya tenías novia, Leo" le dijo Nico.

"Eso no me impide ver otras chicas lindas" le dijo Leo "entonces que ¿si le estabas echando un ojo? Porque si te gusto, yo me encargo que nadie se le acerque".

Nico se rio amargamente "estas igual que Piper, pero no te preocupes, no le estaba echando el ojo".

"¿Seguro?".

"Muy seguro Valdez, ahora, vete a tu mesa antes de que Dionisio te convierta en un racimo de uvas".

Leo se levantó de inmediato "ya sabes Nico, tu solo da la orden y yo me encargo de que no te la bajen".

"Adiós Leo" dijo Nico y Leo se fue a la mesa de Hefesto.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y cuando su vista se desvió a la mesa de Hermes, vio a Jenna intentando platicar con Chris Rodríguez, que estaba sentado a su lado. Por un momento Jenna observo a Nico, pero de inmediato cambio la dirección de sus ojos, no quería que el chico se diera cuenta de que lo había estado observando. Cuando la mayoría de los campistas habían terminado de cenar, Quirón se puso de pie.

"Chicos, su atención, gracias" dijo el centauro "como muchos ya se dieron cuenta, tenemos a una nueva campista, su nombre es Jenna y aún no sabemos su parentesco divino, pero confió en que todos serán amables con ella".

Todos los campistas observaron a Jenna y ella solo mantuvo la vista hacia abajo, no le gustaba que la gente la observara y menos ser el centro de atención de un montón de adolescentes. Todo mundo empezó a poner se pie y cuando Jenna se levantó, vio que de repente estaba brillando, miro hacia arriba y vio lo que claramente era un búho.

Jenna, de la nada, se vio rodeaba de muchos campistas y se acercó a ella una chica rubia, que tenía los ojos iguales a los de ella.

"Hola, yo soy Annabeth y el búho claramente es seña de que eres una hija de Atenea, bienvenida a la cabaña 6".

Jenna, por primera vez desde que había llegado, le dedico una sonrisa genuina a la muchacha que estaba frente a ella.

* * *

"Jenna, esta es nuestra cabaña y por ahí está tu cama" le dijo Annabeth a su nueva hermana.

Jenna tenía quince años, como Piper ya se los había dicho y de momento, no era una chica que hablara mucho, tal vez se debía a que acaba de llegar y se sentía un poco perdida, o eso pensaba Annabeth.

"Siempre me ha gustado leer" le dijo Jenna viendo hacía los libreros "pero con la dislexia, es imposible".

"Pues aquí hay muchos libros que puedes leer cuando quieras y como están escritos en griego, te será más fácil".

"Eso suena genial" dijo Jenna emocionada, pero luego su sonrisa se fue.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Annabeth.

"No, es solo que…" empezó a decir Jenna, pero se detuvo.

"Continua" la animo Annabeth "puedes confiar en mi".

Jenna le creyó, sabia porque, pero lo hizo "es solo que, según se, Atenea es la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia ¿no?" pregunto Jenna y Annabeth asintió "bueno, yo no soy muy inteligente y soy una pésima estratega, nunca aprendí a jugar ajedrez y pierdo hasta en las damas chinas, para lo único que sirvo es para sacar cuentas y entender graficas de Wall Street".

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Annabeth, que no era una economista y no conocía a ningún hijo de Atenea que supiese leer ese tipo de gráficas, que era un lio. Todos los hijos de Atenea se caracterizaban por ser inventores y crear cosas, no sabía de ninguno que hubiese destacado en el ámbito financiero.

"Si, es tan raro" dijo Jenna "pero, me da gusto estar aquí, creo que al fin voy a dejar de preocuparme, ya no estaré nerviosa por saber si durar un año en este lugar o no".

Annabeth le sonrió a su nueva hermana "esperemos que estés muy a gusto aquí y que dures mucho tiempo".

Jenna le sonrió a Annabeth "yo espero lo mismo".

* * *

Le día que siguió a la llegada de Jenna, Annabeth se tomó la tarea de mostrarle el campamento. La chica se vio muy emocionada con las actividades que había, aunque le confeso a Annabeth que era muy mala en cuanto a actividad física, como lo era el pelear contra otra persona.

"Tengo una pésima coordinación" dijo Jenna.

"Bueno, ninguno llega siendo un experto, todos aprendemos sobre la marcha" le dijo Annabeth.

Jenna sonrió y cuando se aproximaban a la arena, corrió hacia la jaula gigante, donde estaba la Señorita O'Leary "la perra gigante que me trajo" dijo la muchacha al acercarse.

"Eh, Jenna, yo te aconsejaría que no te acerque mucho, la Señorita O'Leary no se…" Annabeth se detuvo a media oración, viendo como Jenna metía la mano a la jaula y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la perra no intentaba comérsela, como pasaba con la mayoría de los campistas. Ella aún no se atrevía a acercarse sola, solo lo hacía cuando Percy estaba con ella.

Se quedó parada viendo impresionada a Jenna rascarle las orejas la Señorita O'Leary.

"¿Quién es una buena chica?" preguntaba Jenna y la perra le lamio la cara a través de los barrotes "¿Por qué la tienen encerrada?" pregunto a Annabeth.

"Porque es un perro del Infierno, o en este caso, perra, y bueno, no es muy sociable con la mayoría de los campistas, los únicos que la sacan a pasear son Percy y Nico".

"Mmm… y ¿Por qué solo ellos?".

"Porque Percy es su dueño y Nico, bueno, él es hijo de Hades, así que supongo que por eso le cae bien, aparte que son los únicos que la pueden controlar, en el sentido de no atacar a otra persona".

Jenna siguió acariciando a la perra y luego, hablo de nuevo "¿crees que me muerda si me meto a la jaula? Parece estar aburrida".

"Jenna, no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Annabeth "tal vez mas tarde, Percy te pueda acompañar, ya que Nico parece haber desaparecido de nuevo".

"Es un chico muy raro" comento Jenna "ese tal Nico, es incluso más antisocial que yo".

Annabeth frunció el ceño "tú no eres antisocial".

"¿Me has visto hablar con otra persona, aparte de ti?" pregunto Jenna mientras caminaba hacia Annabeth.

"Eh…" Annabeth hizo memoria y se dio cuenta de que Jenna solo había hablado con ella en lo que iba del día. Ya le había presentado a los miembros de la cabaña de Atenea y a algunos de sus amigos, como Percy, Piper, Leo, Calypso y Clarisse, pero no había hablado con nadie más.

"¿Lo ves?" le dijo Jenna "soy antisocial y eso debo agradecérselo a mi padre, que no me dejaba en un lugar por mucho tiempo y nunca pude hacer amigos".

Annabeth se dio cuenta de que Jenna sonaba bastante triste y deprimida "pues olvídate de eso, que estoy segura de que aquí harás muchos amigos".

Jenna asintió con una leve sonrisa "eso espero".

Se dio media vuelta y casi termina en el piso, de no haber sido porque alguien la tomo del brazo antes de que terminara en el suelo. Cuando levanto la vista, vio al chico pálido y mal humorado que la había salvado del ciclope el día anterior. Nico le soltó el brazo con brusquedad y Jenna se alejó de él.

"Fíjate por donde caminas" le dijo Nico con su tono de voz serio.

"Lo mismo podría decirte yo, era más fácil que tú te hicieras a un lado, no tengo ojos en la espalda" replico Jenna molesta.

"Debí haber dejado que el ciclope te comiera ¿ya te habían dicho que eres muy molesta?" pregunto Nico.

"¡Ja! El burro hablando de orejas" se burló Jenna "tú no eres exactamente la persona más agradable del mundo, así que si nos ponemos a hablar de personas molestas, tu ganas".

Annabeth veía la escena con interés. Generalmente si alguna chica chocaba contra Nico, lo ignoraba y seguía su caminó. En cambio su hermana, era la primera en responderle el _fíjate por donde caminas_ que Nico utilizaba todo el tiempo cuando alguien chocaba con él.

"No tendré un ciclope cerca que quiera comerte, pero estoy seguro de que a la Señorita O'Leary le gustaría arrancarte un brazo" dijo Nico con una nota de gusto en la voz.

Jenna se puso las manos en la cintura y le sonrió a Nico de manera fingida "buena suerte con eso _Nico_, porque la Señorita O'Leary es mi amiga y ya pase la prueba de sobrevivencia, sigo con los dos brazos".

Jenna le puso las manos a Nico muy cerca de la cara y le movió los dedos. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se le acercara tanto.

"Aléjate de mí" le dijo el molesto.

"Los mismo te digo yo" le dijo Jenna y paso por un lado de él.

Annabeth se despidió de Nico y siguió a su hermana hacia la arena.

Nico se acercó a la jaula de la Señorita O'Leary y la perra le ladro contenta. Cuando entro a la jaula y se puso a rascarle las orejas, le llego un familiar aroma a menta y flor de azar.

"Así que, después de todo, la irritante hermana de Annabeth si es tu amiga" le dijo Nico a la perra y esta le ladro contenta.

"Lo que me faltaba" dijo Nico molesto "eres mi única amiga y ahora, tengo que compartirte".

La Señorita O'Leary movió la cola contenta y Nico abrió la puerta para poder sacarla y pasear. Tal vez así, se olvidaría de lo molesta que era Jenna.

* * *

_**Aww si! Me encanta lo molestos que son Jenna y Nico entre ellos xD**_

_**Me tarde milenios escribiendo el cap, pero creo que ya las cosas van a fluir mas fácilmente xD**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! **_

_**Besos**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Eso explica su mirada

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

"¿No podías leer eso, no sé, en cualquier otro lugar?" pregunto Nico a la chica que tenía la nariz pegada en un libro.

Los ojos grises de Jenna voltearon a ver a Nico con desagrado.

"Yo puedo leer donde yo quiera" le respondió ella.

Jenna ya tenía casi tres semanas en el campamento y en ese tiempo había logrado convencer a los demás que la Señorita O'Leary no era tan mala o peligrosa como muchas hijas de Afrodita decían y Quirón había aceptado a que anduviera libre, como, según Jenna, debía ser. Y ahora, la perra le estaba sirviendo como respaldo mientras leía sentada en un lugar oculto de la playa.

"Cierto, ¿pero que no a los niños de Atenea les encanta estar encerrados en su cabaña inventando cosas?".

Jenna no le respondió a Nico y se puso de pie. "Solo para que veas que soy una buena persona y, sobre todo con educación, voy a dejar que estés con la Señorita O'Leary el resto de la tarde.".

"Lo dices como si me estuvieses haciendo un favor" le dijo Nico molesto.

"Es que te lo estoy haciendo" le respondió Jenna, que dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nico espero a que Jenna estuviera fuera de vista y se acercó a la Señorita O'Leary.

"De todos los campistas ¿te tenías que hacer amiga de ella?" pregunto Nico a la perra y esta movió la cola emocionada "tomare eso como un sí, no sé qué te gusta de ella, es más molesta que la mitad de los campistas aquí."

La Señorita O'Leary soltó un leve ladrido y Nico se sentó a su lado, mientras le rascaba las orejas. No era novedad que a Nico no le agradara la demás gente, pero todos lo trataban como si fuese un fenómeno de la naturaleza y el había diseñado un mecanismo de defensa que implicaba alejar a todo ser humano de su lado. No era que lo hubiese querido hacer, pero las circunstancias lo habían llevado a eso.

Paso la mano que tenía libre por la arena y sintió algo entre los dedos, cuando lo recogió y vio que era, estuvo tentado a lanzarlo al mar. Era un arete con un búho. Nico había visto como Annabeth se los regalaba a Jenna unos días después de haber llegado al campamento y por lo visto, había perdido uno. La Señorita O'Leary olfateo el arete y ladro.

"Si, ya sé que es de tu _amiga_" le dijo Nico.

"Rowf" dijo la Señorita O'Leary.

"¿Qué" pregunto Nico "¿No me vas a obligar a que se lo lleve o sí?"

Como respuesta, la perra volvió a ladrar y movió la cola emocionada. Nico vio a la perra enojado.

"Supongo que eso fue un sí" dijo de mal pelo "está bien, se lo voy a dejar en su cama, sin que me vea".

Se puso de pie y viajo por las sombras hasta que llego a la Cabaña 6. Se mantuvo en las sombras y llego casi al mismo tiempo que Jenna lo hacían, que no lucia muy contenta por estar ahí. En cuanto la chica entro, vio a una de sus hermanas hablarle.

"¡Jenna! ¿Qué haces?" le pregunto con interés la chica.

"Hola Alyson" saludo Jenna "y emm… vengo de leer" le respondió la muchacha mostrándole el libro que traía en la mano.

"Oh" dijo Alyson y se acercó a Jenna "¿De qué es el libro?" pregunto y Nico vio como se lo quitaba de las manos a Jenna de manera brusca "espero y nada muy avanzado, ya sabemos que no eres exactamente la clase de persona que entiende a la perfección lo que lee".

Nico vio a Jenna bajar la mirada y no decir nada, pero Alyson continuo hablando "oh, miren, Jenna lee un libro de cuentos, algo bastante adecuado para su pequeño cerebro".

Había dos personas más en la cabaña, uno chico y una chica y los dos se burlaron ante las palabras de Alyson. Nico no entendía el comportamiento de los tres hacia la chica, si era su hermana, no comprendía porque la trataban tan mal.

"¿Me regresas el libro?" pregunto Jenna al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ay, no llores Jenna, ya sabemos que la verdad duele, pero no es para tanto, aparte" le dijo Alyson acercándose a ella "Annabeth no está aquí para defenderte, ella podrá ser amable contigo, ¿pero saber porque lo hace?".

Jenna negó con la cabeza.

"Porque te tiene lastima, todos ellos, Percy, Leo, Calypso y Piper te dirigen la palabra por lástima, hasta el raro del hijo de Hades te habla por esa razón, ¿crees que lo hacen porque les agradas? ¡Claro que no! Lo hacen por quedar bien con nuestra _querida_ jefa de cabaña, que no es más que una presuntuosa que se da aires de grandeza por haber recuperado la Atenea Partenos".

A Nico le quedo claro que Alyson odiaba a Annabeth por ser la hija favorita de su madre. Y él no le hablaba a Jenna por lastima, las pocas conversación que tenían, que siempre implicaban una pelea, eran a causa de que Jenna siempre estaba con la Señorita O'Leary. A él nunca le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hablarle a Jenna por lastima. Sería más lógico que ella lo hiciera con él y no al revés.

"¿Sabes algo?" preguntó Alyson a Jenna, que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no derramar una lagrima "todos en la cabaña estamos de acuerdo en que probablemente Atenea se equivocó al reclamarte como hija, con la falta de cerebro que tienes, es más lógico que seas hija de Afrodita."

Jenna le lanzo una mirada asesina a Alyson. "Tal vez Atenea también se equivocó contigo" le dijo Jenna "con el veneno que eres capaz de esparcir, pareces más una hija de Medusa." Alyson estaba a punto de responderle cuando Jenna levanto el rostro con una mirada altiva y de desprecio. "Ahórrate lo que me vayas a decir" le dijo Jenna aun con lágrimas en los ojos "y te lo repito, no vas a lograr verme gritarte como si fuese una mujer de mercado y no vas a verme llorar, _yo_ soy una dama y como tal, lo único que te puedo decir, es que deberías ir a la tienda de los Stoll y comprarte algo de clase, si es que la venden en presentaciones aptas para ti."

Jenna se dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña en dirección al bosque. Nico la siguió con una sonrisa. Tal vez Jenna era muy molesta, pero le agradaba su forma de defenderse, de una manera bastante inteligente y muy digna de una hija de la diosa de la Sabiduría.

Siguió a la chica hasta que se detuvo en un lugar lo bastante lejos de las cabañas y de los campistas, para luego verla recargarse sobre un pino y empezar a llorar. Tal vez Jenna sufría casi al mismo nivel que él. Luego de ver la manera tan despiadada con la que la trataban, Nico entendió por qué Jenna nunca estaba contenta cuando estaba a solas con la Señorita O'Leary. No era que la espiara, pero siempre lograba ver su mirada perdida y triste cada vez que las encontraba y como esta cambiaba a un total desagrado cada vez que observaba a Nico.

Sabía que no sería prudente hablarle o salir de su escondite, sin que ella pensara que la seguía, así que opto por lanzar el arete que traía en la mano. Con el ruido, Jenna bajo la mirada y cuando encontró el arete entre las raíces del árbol, Nico vio como no se lo ponía y se quitaba el otro.

Jenna observo los aretes y luego Nico vio la mirada de desprecio que le cruzo el rostro.

"Tal vez Alyson tiene razón" susurro Jenna pensando en voz alta "tal vez todos me tienen lastima y por eso son amables conmigo."

Nico no podía creer que Jenna enserio estuviese pensando eso. Él sabía de primera mano que no era así. Piper, que por algún milagro de la naturaleza había olvidado la idea de conseguirle novia y había regresado a ser la misma (que le importaba un bledo la vida amorosa de los demás), le había dicho que Jenna le agradaba bastante y que no tenía nada que ver con el ser hermana de Annabeth, ya que _todas_ las hermanas de la chica, veían a Piper como si estuviera retrasada por ser hija de Afrodita, cosa que ni Annabeth, ni Jenna hacían.

Leo, bueno, era _Leo_ y tenía una buena relación con la todos los campistas. Aunque estaba claro, que prefería la compañía de su novia y de sus máquinas.

Y Percy era o intentaba ser amable con todos (no aplicaba con los hijos de Ares o Marte, tal vez las excepciones eran Clarisse y Frank) pero nunca le pasaría hablarle a alguien por lastima.

Y él, sabía lo que era que los demás te tuviesen lastima, sabía lo que se sentía que las personas te tratara mal por ser diferente. Lo entendía a la perfección y, para su gran desgracia, entendía a Jenna bastante bien.

Se alejó de Jenna y regreso a donde había dejado a la Señorita O'Leary, que ya no estaba sola, porque Piper, Percy y Annabeth estaban con ella.

"Nico, no te vas a morir pronto" dijo Piper y Nico la observo con incredulidad. Eso, él ya lo sabía "y no me refiero a el sentido literal de la frase, pero justamente estábamos hablando de ti".

"¿Y de que, si se puede saber?" pregunto él.

"De que se nos hizo raro que no estuvieras aquí con la Señorita O'Leary" le respondió Annabeth "por cierto ¿no has visto a Jenna? Me dijo que buscaría a la perra y que leería un rato un libro que le preste, pero desde entonces, no la he visto."

Nico se sintió un poco incómodo. Acaba de ver a Jenna no hacia ni tres minutos, pero decirles lo que haba pasado, no era una buena idea. Tal vez podía alterar un poco la versión.

"Si" respondió Nico "la encontré aquí con la Señorita O'Leary y bueno, luego de una de nuestras platicas amistosas…"

Annabeth intento no sonreír al escuchar eso. Las _pláticas amistosas_ entre Nico y Jenna eran bastante divertidas. Porque de amistosas, no tenían nada.

"…me dijo que se iría a su cabaña."

Jenna no le había dicho eso, solo que se iría, pero Annabeth la iría a buscarla ahí y tal vez podría descubrir lo que Alyson le había hecho a la pobre chica.

"Tal vez este ahí" sugirió Percy.

"Es probable, aunque no le gusta mucho estar en la cabaña" respondió Annabeth.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Nico, temiendo ya saber la respuesta.

"Nico, ¿exactamente en qué planeta vives? ¿Que nunca pones atención en nuestras conversaciones?" le pregunto Piper "Annabeth nos ha dicho a todos, y cuando digo a todos, me refiero a Calypso, Leo, Percy, a ti y a mí, que sus hermanos y hermanas son iguales de amables con Jenna que como lo son conmigo."

Nico de repente tuvo un flashazo de una conversación de esa índole, pero era probable que no hubiese escuchado nada. "Lo lamento, no lo recuerdo" dijo Nico de manera honesta.

"Bueno, eso es lo de menos" dijo Annabeth "será mejor que vaya a buscar a Jenna, no quisiera la hiciesen sentir mal"

_Demasiado tarde_. Pensó Nico.

"Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué la hacen sentir mal?" preguntó el muchacho, también ya conociendo la respuesta, pero quería saber qué era lo que Annabeth pensaba.

"Porque todos son unos ignorantes" le respondió ella molesta "los hijos de Atenea generalmente son inventores, les gusta crear y diseñar, cosa en lo que Jenna no es muy buena, pero es una matemática y economista estupenda. No sabrá jugar ajedrez y ser estratega en batalla, pero ponle un problema que implique como sacar adelante a una compañía en banca rota y la bolsa de valores, y creara una estrategia tan completa, que aún sigo sin entender la mitad de los términos y graficas que utilizo."

"Y en pocas palabras" dijo Piper con una sonrisa "Jenna es inteligente a su manera. No hay nada de raro en eso. Yo soy probablemente la hija de Afrodita más anti-femenina del mundo. Jenna es la hija de Atenea más anti-prototipo de lo que se debe esperar de un hijo de Atenea."

"Gracias por el resumen, Piper, pero había entendido lo que dijo Annabeth" le dijo Nico.

"Entonces…" empezó a decir Percy "¿vamos a ir a buscar a Jenna?"

"Si" respondió Annabeth avanzando "antes de que suceda una desgracia."

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cabaña de Atenea y cuando llegaron, Nico vio a Alyson y los otros dos chicos aun ahí. Los tres parecían estar burlándose de algo y Nico sintió una chispa de coraje. Era probable que aún se estuviesen burlando de Jenna.

"Alyson ¿has visto a Jenna?" pregunto Annabeth en cuanto entro.

La chica volteo a verlos con una mirada de falsa inocencia. "No Annabeth, no ha venido por aquí, nosotros tenemos toda la tarde aquí no la hemos visto."

Los otros dos asintieron y a Nico le habría gustado gritarles _mentirosos._

"Bien" dijo Annabeth, que les había creído "si viene, díganle que estaré en el lago de canoas."

"Así lo haremos" dijo Alyson con una sonrisa.

Annabeth estaba por salir de la cabaña, cuando Nico vio el libro que había traído Jenna en una de las mesas. No había manera de que él fuese a dejar que Alyson se saliera con la suya. Jenna no tenía la culpa de ser diferente.

"Annabeth, ¿no es ese el libro que traía Jenna?" pregunto Nico y con satisfacción vio a Alyson ver le libro con el rabillo del ojo con enojo y miedo.

Annabeth observo el libro y lo tomo para darse cuenta de que en efecto, ese era el libro de mitología que le había prestado a su hermana. Levanto la vista y observo a Alyson y los otros dos con una mirada asesina.

"¿Dónde está Jenna?" pregunto enojada.

"¿Y cómo podríamos saberlo nosotros?" pregunto Alyson "no soy su niñera."

"Cierto, no lo eres, pero los tres se han ganado la limpieza de la cabaña por seis meses" dijo Annabeth.

"¿Qué? Y eso ¿Por qué?" le grito Alyson "¿quién te crees que eres?"

"Un año" dijo Annabeth y los otros dos intercambiaron miradas. Alyson tal vez seguiría desafiando a Annabeth y se ganarían por su culpa el resto de su vida como sirvientes y eso, no lo iban a permitir.

"No sabemos dónde está" dijo la chica "si vino, pero…amm…luego se fue."

"Denisse, no te atrevas a mentirme ¿Qué paso?" preguntó Annabeth.

La chica, Denisse, no le respondió de inmediato y volteo a ver la chico. "Te lo voy a decir, si prometes reducirnos la condena de limpiar la cabaña a Dylan y a mí."

"Traidores" dijo Alyson.

Annabeth la observo con incredulidad. "No estás en posición para hacer tratos Denisse, dime lo que paso y tal vez luego de oírlo, tengas la suerte de no limpiar la cabaña de por vida con Alyson y tu gemelo."

* * *

_**Ya se! Me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero entiendan, estuve en un lapso de cero inspiración u.u**_

_**Y tambien estoy organizando mi boda, y pues mi tiempo para escribir es limitado, tenganme paciencia :D**_

_**Besitos y saludos y espero sus reviews! :D**_


End file.
